Thief
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: Belphegor is mad at Marmon for some odd reason. TYL!BelxAdult!Marmon


I really, really love these too together! The need much more love!

It's a bit short, but oh well ~

Enjoy, read and review please!

* * *

"Bel, can you turn that music down?"

"…"

"Turn it down."

"…"

A now frustrated Marmon tried to keep himself calm, just tried to refrain himself from throwing his book at the blond who had decided not to turn down the annoying music on his wretched little DS. Sure he tried to be nice by ignoring the little sounds at first, but then Belphegor had to turn the volume to the highest. And sure he tried to be nice by asking the blond to turn down the music without so much as a threat. Now that Belphegor had decided to ignore him, he was not going to be so nice anymore. Closing the fairly large book, Marmon placed it on the side table next to the chair he sat in. With a sigh, he stood up and casually walked over to the prince who was laying on his stomach on the dark brown leather couch with a DS placed in his fingers.

"I'm trying to read Bel."

The blond who had yet to answer Marmon slightly looked upward, though nobody would be able to tell because of his long bangs. The smiles spreading across his face managed to widen into a large grin which caused Marmon to raise an eyebrow. He half expected Belphegor to laugh at him and state how a prince does not need to do such a thing. Instead, the blond just continued with his game.

"He's ignoring you ~ ~ !"

Marmon narrowed his dark blue eyes, glancing towards the opening of the room where Lussuria stood, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ignoring me?" This was surprising. Bel usually clung to him like a comfy pillow. Now, all of a sudden, the so called Prince had decided to ignore him for no apparent reason. Marmon was not really sure on what was going on in the mind of the assassin, but he figured this whole ignoring thing might just work to his own liking. After all, he wouldn't be treated like a life sized doll anymore. So instead of pestering the blond on why in the hell he would choose to ignore him, the illusionist simply chose to grab his book and move elsewhere. A different room where the Prince would not be able to bother him.

From that point and through out the whole day, Marmon sat in silence with a book in hand. No idiot blond was there to bother him. No clinging, no annoying chuckles, and no the Prince this or that. Occasionally Lussuria would pop by and question why Belphegor was doing what he was to Marmon, but that was about it for troubles. Usually when Bel was around, the rest the Varia would appear sooner or later. Really, they all act like they hate the other members (excluding Lussuria) but ended up migrating to the same spot. The Prince certainly was a magnet for trouble.

Although, something didn't seem right. He liked being alone and unbothered, but a new feeling was sitting on his shoulder. Was is loneliness? Whatever the hell it was, it was keeping Marmon from concentrating on his book any longer.

"It's dinner time ~ ~ !"

Lussuria's voice rang out loudly and echoed against the Varia Castle walls. Everyone usually ate bits of food during random times of the day. It was rare for them to have actual meals unless it was Xanxus - he eats like a king every day. Deciding that real food might be alright, Marmon stood and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he found everyone had arrived before him. "This is different."

Lussuria waved at him motioning him to sit down, a creepy smile spreading across his make up covered face. Squalo only grunted slightly as he chewed with his mouth open. Levi at quietly and Xanxus wasn't even there - no doubt that he didn't care. Oh yes, and then there was the Prince himself, sitting quietly (for once). The last seat open just happened to be right next to him too - oh joy.

Deciding to not make a large fuss about it, Marmon quietly walked over and sat next to the royal pain in the ass. His gaze fell upon the meal on the table. A simple pasta dish with some tomato sauce and garlic bread. It was no feast, but it was still rather pleasant. Best of all, all the ingredients were very cheap. If Lussuria ended up using the Varia's fund for the food, Marmon wouldn't pester about it too much. It's much better than the money Xanxus spends. Now those bills are heart stoppers.

It was about ten minutes into the meal when Marmon slightly coughed. Through all the bickering from the other Varia members, it was a wonder how anyone could be able to hear it. But Belphegor was able to notice and was quick to let everyone else know.

"Peasant." The blond hissed through his teeth. "How dare you cough in my presence while I'm eating."

Now this, this surprised everyone - enough for even Squalo to stop talking. Belphegor had always had some odd attraction to Marmon and not once in the ten years they have been together had Belphegor spoken to him in that manner. Sure he had fooled around with death threats and such, but this tone sounded a bit too serious for the Prince.

Marmon felt a cringe inside his stomach as Belphegor smiled at him with his signature cheshire grin. "What ever happened to ignoring me?," Marmon seethed, glaring at the prince. And of course, the expected happened; Belphegor said nothing, just continued to ignore him again.

After that was nothing, something equally surprising. Marmon didn't bother to retaliate. He just continued eating, not even wanting to lash out. If Belphegor was going to be a brat then so be it.

In a mere few hours, the Varia castle had finally gone silent for the members had retreated to sleep. However, Marmon had awoken due to a rainstorm outside the castle walls. The tapping rain on the glass was a bit too loud to withstand. After tossing and turning for a few seconds, he sat up mumbling under his breath. "Mu…" A yawn escaped his mouth as his fingers nails ran down his scalp, ruffling his already bed headed black hair. Perhaps a warm drink would ease him. Tea perhaps?

It only took a few seconds for Marmon to slip out of his covers and into the hallway. The place seemed a lot bigger in the dark, not to mention a bit eerie. Although Marmon wouldn't exactly say he was frightened. After all, he would consider himself to be a nightmare in the minds of others. What he really felt was the feeling that someone was watching him, following slowly. A bit more steps, he realized that something was following him. How bothersome. Did someone actually sneak into the Varia castle? Impossible. It must be Lussuria playing a trick on him. "Can't a go anywhere without being annoyed?" Marmon said aloud. With no response, he swiftly turned around only to be shoved up against a wall.

"Ushi shi shi ~"

Marmon blinked, staring at Belphegor whose fingers curled around a knife which was dangerously close to the illusionists neck. "B-Bel! What are you doing?!"

Belphegor grinned widely, pressing the backside of the knife against Marmon's neck. "I've always known you were greedy, Marmon. But stealing? That's low, ever for you. Shi shi shi ~"

What? Him? Stealing? "Tch…!" Marmon turned his gaze to the side, trying to ignore the knife against his neck. "I don't steal Bel." With that, he felt a pain against the side of his neck. His glance return to the Prince but he was no longer grinning.

"Liar," the blond muttered, dropping his knife to the floor.

Now that was rather unusual. "Bel…what did I steal?"

The Prince said nothing. The two simply stayed quiet.

"Bel?"

"Shut up." The blond snapped, shoving Marmon to the floor with a loud thump. He stared down at the bewildered illusionist, pinning his arms down as he hovered above him. "You know what you stole."

Marmon sighed heavily. "I have no idea what you're tal-" His sentence was cut off for a pair of lips crashed against his own. "Mmm!" He squirmed a bit but completely froze when a tongue pushed his mouth open and penetrated. Next, a knee slid in between his legs and pushed against his crotch causing him to give out a muffled moan.

Belphegor smiled against the kiss, his tongue sliding against the roof of the smaller boy's mouth. His hand snaked up Marmon's shirt. Another erotic moan escaped from the illusionist's mouth. Finally, Belphegor broke the kiss, grinning at the at the panting illusionist under him. "There! You stole something from me, and now I stole something from you!"

"You were mad at me over something I stole, you refused to tell me what it is, and then you start making out with me..." Marmon glared at the psychotic idiot, a red tint adding color to his pale cheeks.

Belphegor blinked, his smile slightly twitching before falling into a frown. He rolled off Marmon, sitting next to him on the floor, the smile returning. "Uishi shi shi ~ Marmon is such an idiot! He steals something and doesn't even know! He's not a bad person, just an idiot~!"

Alright, now he was done. No more. Marmon did not want to hear another word from Bel's mouth. All he wanted was to get some tea and go to bed. "If you're done with whatever the hell you were doing, I'm going to be leaving." The illusionist attempted to stand, but a hand wrapping around his wrist brought him back to the floor. "What now."

"Marmon stole the Prince's heart. So the Prince decided to steal a kiss."

Did Marmon just hear his heart beat? And is it beating faster than usual? He must be going crazy. "Your heart…?"

"Ushi shi shi ~ Don't feel to bad about it, I decided that you could keep it ~ For a price ~ !"

Another heart beat. This time it was because of the word 'price'. "I'm not giving you any money."

"Greedy brat, greedy brat ~ ! The Prince doesn't need your money! The Prince only wants this!" He poked Marmon's chest, right where his heart was. "I want Marmon's heart in exchange."

Marmon swatted Belphegor's finger away, a light frown on his lips. "Fine, you can have it." As soon as he finished his sentence he was knocked back onto his back with Bel's arms tightly wrapped around him.

"The Prince is so happy~ And Marmon should be too because he found his Prince Charming~"

"You know, that was much more than a kiss you took from me…" Silence, a sigh, and then a small smile. Marmon returned the hug, resting his chin on Bel's shoulder. "And I suppose I have."


End file.
